Choir of Angels
by FireStorm1991
Summary: With criminal activity taking place within the three worlds, a secret vigilante is taking down the criminals before Spirit World can intervene. Who is this crime fighter, and how is she able to take down multiple enemies at once?


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters.

This story is dedicated to my good friend, dragoscilvio. Happy Birthday/Thanksgiving and God bless :3

* * *

"Alright, boys," a demon said in a demanding voice. "I want these humans prepped and on the wagon post haste. We need to make it to the Makai by tonight."

Many underling demons began to rush and scatter to fulfill their boss's demands. They cleaned the grime off of the humans they had collected for trade in the Makai. Despite the peace treaties between the three worlds, there were still demons whom would pay a large amount to have a human slave or meal.

The leader demon stood with a smug look, his arms crossed, as his men loaded the truck with entranced humans. Out of nowhere though, he heard a near silent humming. He looked around to try to find the source of the sound. Behind him stood a female human completely separated from the group. She was slightly tall with dark hair and a lighter stripe off to the side. The demon couldn't see her eyes, but he could hear her soft voice.

"Hey, get back in line, human," the demon growled. "Who let this human loose?"

The girl didn't look up, but smirked before looking up at the demon. As her eyes glowed, her voice grew louder. She sang a song about strength and freedom before a bright light shone, her outline and those of the other humans disappearing from the demons' vision.

* * *

"Okay, what's your damage this time?" Yusuke shouted to his ex-boss.

Koenma cleared his throat, trying to ignore that his old employee was holding him by the neck of his shirt. "Well, if you had let me speak, I would have told you," he stated diplomatically. "Look, I'm not trying to hire you back, but I just wanted to let you know that there have been rumors of a human trafficking ring stationed in town. It's being run by demons. Just wanted to inform you in case you wanted to keep the peace we've worked so hard to gain. I know I do."

Yusuke's irritated expression softened. He had been expecting Koenma to order him on another case, even though he had been fired years before. In reality, he had come to give a warning. "Of course we'll check it out," Yusuke responded. "Let me guess…keep the leader alive?"

"That would be the best," Koenma said with a nod.

Yusuke just smirked and yelled as he ran out the door, "Not making any promises."

* * *

Of course, Yusuke managed to round up his old team, and they made their way to an area that Kurama had been investigating recently. He had sensed demonic activity there occasionally and it made him suspicious.

"Why are we doing the brat's dirty work again?" Hiei growled.

"Come on, Hiei. Even if we don't work for him anymore, we're still kind of responsible for protecting the people around here and the alliance and stuff."

"Hn," Hiei grumbled. "I still don't know why I am here." He closed his eyes, turning up his nose at the idea of helping out Spirit World again.

Yusuke smacked his shoulder with force, taking the small fire demon by surprise and making him stumble. "Aw, don't be like that, buddy," Yusuke laughed loudly. "We're a team, remember?"

"Hn, whatever," Hiei said turning away from his teammate. He wanted to hide the small blush that appeared on his cheeks. He secretly enjoyed being on the team, but he would ever admit it out loud.

"I suggest we go investigate before we alert the demons to our presence," Kurama stated calmly. _If we haven't already, _he though humorously.

"Right!" Yusuke exclaimed before taking off in a run.

"Oh great," Kuwabara muttered. "That guy will never learn."

The three then followed him down into a building basement, but stopped when they saw their friend just standing in front of the stair, obviously in shock.

"Urameshi, what's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke just point at a bunch of demons tied up to a large pillar, all of them still alive. "Um, someone beat us to the punch," he said in amazement.

All of them remained in shock as they looked around the hideout. No humans were found amongst the cold walls, nor in the loading truck that the demons were obviously going to stock. One question rang out in their minds. Who had actually done this?


End file.
